In the case of electromagnetically operable solenoid actuators for operating solenoid valves, in particular injectors, the mating contact members (armature and internal pole) are conventionally coated with a hard chromium layer for increasing the resistance to impact and friction wear as well as for producing a magnetic residual air gap.
However, it is disadvantageous in this case that the application of a hard chromium layer is typically comparatively time-consuming and comparatively expensive, making it advantageous in particular to avoid such a hard chromium layer which is applied in particular by electroplating.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effectively implementable surface reinforcement of the armature and magnet core.